RETIREDPokémon: The Musical
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: THE SONGFIC TO END ALL SONGFICS! I dunno why this's humor, it's sorta everythin'. But anywayz, it's just a normal day for Ash and co, except with songs, from the Totally Pokémon CD.


21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
POKÈMON: THE MUSICAL  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, not the characters, not the places, not the songs.   
  
I had this idea while I was listening to Totally Pokémon for the first time (which was only Sunday!) Basically, a Pokémon adventure, with songs!  
Poké-speak  
  
  
Mrs Ketchum leaned against the window sill. Somewhere in the house, Mimie was cleaning up again. And somewhere in Johto, her son Ash was on a Pokémon Journey.  
Mimie came into the room. What's wrong?  
Mrs Ketchum smiled. "Oh, I just miss my Ash. I can't help worrying about him."  
I'm sure he misses you too, said Mimie, and then got out his beloved broom and started sweeping up.  
  
Mrs Ketchum turned back to the window and thought about that.  
  
*music*  
  
"A Trainer's life is hard  
Your travel route so far  
Away from friends and family  
You've learned to sacrifice  
Always ready to pay the price  
But what you have to understand  
Even heros need a helping hand  
  
Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
You know you can always count on me  
There'll always be someone waiting-  
'Cause you're never too far from home  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
You know we'll be there  
To pull you through  
You know there'll be someone waiting-  
'Cause you're never too far from home  
  
We never had a doubt  
You'd always figure out  
Which way you're going  
Be proud of what you've done  
And the person you've become  
But if you ever feel afraid  
We're going to help you find your way  
  
Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
All of our love will set you free  
There'll always be someone waiting-  
'Cause you're never too far from home  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
All of your dreams will soon come true  
There'll always be someone waiting-  
You're never too far from home  
  
You're never too far  
You're never too far  
You're never too far from home  
  
You're never too far  
You're never too far  
You're never too far from home  
  
Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
You know you can always count on me  
There'll always be someone waiting-  
You're never too far from home  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
You know we'll be there  
To pull you through  
There'll always be someone waiting-  
You're never too far from home  
  
Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
All of our love will set you free  
There'll always be someone waiting-  
You're never too far from home"  
  
Mrs Ketchum smiled. Mimie came over and she put her arm around him. "You're never too far from home..." she repeated.  
***  
  
A long way away, Ash, Brock, Misty, Togepi and Pikachu were in the middle of nowhere, watching as a whole load of Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's ran around like headless chooks.   
A huge tree had fallen and blocked off a road. There were two Sentret trapped under the fallen branches.  
"Do you think there's anything we can do?" asked Ash.  
"I think they've got it under control," replied Misty. She looked around. "Hey, where's Brock?"  
Pikachu was shaking his head. Look over there, he said.  
Brock was going spastic, running first after Officer Jenny's and then Nurse Joy's.  
Misty sighed, and everyone spat out a mushroom shaped cloud.  
  
Brock looked around. There were so many Nurse Joy's! And Officer Jenny's! He did a double take. Suddenly, he grabbed a microphone out of nowhere.  
  
*music*  
  
"A one woman man's what I want to be  
Stay by her side so faithfully  
I would if I could but it's just no good  
'Cause there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Jenny, oh Jenny  
Joy, oh Joy  
A one woman man's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Officer Jenny, oh can't you see  
You can lock me up and   
Throw away the key  
Oh Jenny, if loving you's a crime  
Then sentence me now and I'll do the time  
My uniformed beauty's simply the best  
She's got my heart under house arrest  
But before that cop names me her boy  
I'm head over heels  
(He's head over heels)  
I'm head over heels  
For a nurse named Joy  
  
Jenny, oh Jenny  
Joy, oh Joy  
A one woman man's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Nurse Joy   
Won't you please cure me  
Of this bad disease  
Joy, the diagnosis is bleak  
When I see your face my knees get weak  
I'm burning up. I got the fever  
She's my perfect nurse  
And I'd never leave her  
Her bedside manner has  
Healed so many  
So why'm I in love  
(Why's he so in love)  
Why'm I in love   
With Officer Jenny  
  
Jenny, oh Jenny  
Joy, oh Joy  
A one woman man's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
I've tried and I've tried  
And I've searched way deep inside  
From these two I won't choose  
I can't stand the bad news  
'Bout the name of the girl that   
I'm gonna lose.  
  
This can't go on-enough is enough  
I've got to pick one-no matter  
How tough  
It's time for eeny, meeny, miny, mo  
Wait a second-  
(Wait a second)  
-What's her name  
I just gotta know  
  
Jenny, oh Jenny  
Joy, oh Joy  
A one woman man's what I want to be  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
But there's one-no two-no three  
Four, five, six, seven, so many  
Perfect girls for me"  
  
All the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's looked up for a split second. Then Misty came and dragged poor Brock painfully away by his ear.  
Meanwhile, Ash had seen something even more interesting to him. Gary was standing in the doorway to a cave, his black cape blowing in the wind.  
As Ash watched, Gary turned and walked slowly and deliberately into the cave. He stopped for a second and motioned with his eyes for Ash to follow. He did.  
Inside the cave was surprisingly empty. Gary was standing on a raised platform at the far end. For once he was relatively quiet, and his cheerleaders were nowhere to be seen. It was very mysterious. Ash walked up to him. "What do you want?" he asked.  
"I've been giving this a lot of thought," Gary replied. Misty, Brock, Togepi and Pikachu walked silently in. "And I've decided to challenge you for the last time."  
"What do you mean, the last time?" asked Ash, slightly suspiciously.  
"Simply this. If I lose this battle, I will go back home and forget about being a Pokémon Master. But if I win, you must go home."  
"What?! Ash no way, you can't do this!" cried Misty.  
"Please Ash," said Gary. "You wouldn't understand why I'm doing this, but I have a good reason, I promise you." He stared into Ash's eyes. Ash looked at the ground and thought.   
Gary got a strange look on his face.  
  
*music*  
  
"Just look in my eyes, tell me  
You've got all that it takes  
And much more, all you gotta do is say  
Stop telling me lies, show me  
With every move that you make  
You can score  
Just tell me that you want to play  
You can feel it, but can't steal it  
'Cause boy I got the magic touch  
  
Can you be the best  
With the power you possess  
Will you step up to the fight  
Can you pass the test  
Are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right  
You can win or lose  
But you gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away  
DO YOU REALLY WANT TO PLAY?  
  
The challenge is yours, take it  
You've backed down before  
Now prove to me  
You control your destiny  
Keep it steady, get ready  
Show me that you got the stuff  
  
Can you be the best  
With the power you possess  
Will you step up to the fight  
Can you pass the test  
Are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right  
You can win or lose  
But you gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away  
  
Let yourself go  
This is my show  
Watch me when I play  
Change your mind set  
And you'll get  
Better every day  
  
Can you be the best  
With the power you possess  
Will you step up to the fight  
Can you pass the test  
Are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right  
You can win or lose  
But you gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away  
  
Can you be the best  
With the power you possess  
Will you step up to the fight  
Can you pass the test  
Are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right  
You can win or lose  
But you gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away  
DO YOU REALLY WANT TO PLAY?"  
  
Finally, Ash looked back up.   
"I accept." was all he said.  
"No, Ash!" cried Misty.  
"I have this weird feeling..." Ash shook himself all over. "I just have to do this." He stepped onto another platform.  
"We will battle one on one. Choose your first Pokémon. I choose Eevee!" Eevee jumped from behind Gary right over the platform and into the centre of the cave.  
  
Ash got a look in his eyes. He looked at Pikachu.  
  
*music*  
  
"Pikachu!  
You know that you're the one  
So I choose you  
There's no one else I'd rather have   
Here by my side  
And you can help me win this fight  
Because we need to face  
The challenge that's ahead  
  
Pikachu!  
You know there is no other  
I choose you  
Because you are my brother  
In this game we play  
And if we have to go all day  
So we can leave the other   
Masters far behind  
  
I've been training all my life  
Waiting all this time  
For this moment to arrive  
And now that it's here  
I don't have the fear  
'Cause there's nothing left to hide  
  
It's me and you  
And there's nothing that we can't do  
'Cause in the Pokémon World  
Even Masters have to learn  
They will always find something new  
  
Pikachu!  
You know that you're the one  
So I choose you  
There's no one else I'd rather have   
Here by my side  
And you can help me win this fight  
Because we need to face  
The challenge that's ahead  
Pikachu!  
You know there is no other  
I choose you  
Because you are my brother  
In this game we play  
And if we have to go all day  
So we can leave the other   
Masters far behind  
  
I will never doubt the dream  
As long as you're with me  
I know that we can reach the top  
We're the greatest team  
This game has ever seen  
And we'll never ever stop  
  
Pikachu!  
You know that you're the one  
There's no one else I'd rather have   
Here by my side  
And you can help me win this fight  
Because we need to face  
The challenge that's ahead  
Pikachu!  
It's you and me  
I choose you  
You and me forever, yeah  
Pikachu!  
You and me  
I choose you  
Pikachu  
I choose you  
Pikachu  
  
... Go, Pikachu!"  
Let's go!  
Pikachu and Eevee stood facing each other, waiting for their Trainer's commands.  
"Pikachu, Thundershock now!"  
Thunderrrrrr... SHOOOOOOOOOOCK!  
Eevee dodged the shock easily. "Eevee, use your Agility!" cried Gary.   
Agility!  
Eevee ran towards Pikachu, dancing around faster than the eye could see.  
"Pikachu, use your Agility too!"  
Agility!  
The two Pokémon raced towards each other. When they were a few feet apart, they leapt into the air and collided. Both were knocked backwards and landed hard on the ground.  
Immediately Pikachu and Eevee jumped back to their feet, and resumed their attacks. Once again they leapt into the air, but this time a pink blur leapt between them and they bounced off it.  
"Jigglypuff!" / Jigglypuff! everyone cried.  
Jigglypuff got out her texta/microphone (textaphone).  
  
*music*  
  
"Jiiiglypuuuuf, jigglyyyy, jigglypuuuuf jigglyyyyyyyy..."  
  
*voice over*  
  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere  
With trouble brewing or  
Laughter in the air  
With a smile, with a sigh  
With all the right stuff  
There are so many times when the   
Song is just enough  
  
Magical powers in the lush grass  
In the shade of Mt. Moon  
Make the song...  
Soothe you  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jiiiglypuuuuf, jigglyyyy... Jiggly!"  
  
When it all seems lost, out of control  
When the struggle breaks down and  
Fear takes its toll  
You can count on a friend who's   
Just tough enough  
And the song that's alive in the heart  
Of Jigglypuff  
  
Hours and hours   
In the lush grass at the base  
Of Mt. Moon  
Make the song...  
Soothe you  
The power of the melody moves you  
The sing attack grooves you  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jiggly! Jigglyyyypuuuuf, jigglyyy-yyy-yyy puff, jigglyyyypuuuf, jigglyyyyy..."  
  
Defense Curl, think again  
Pound hard, you'll never win  
Double Slap, that's nothin' new  
Double Edge, you're bound to lose  
Body slam, it's all wrong  
The real power's in the song  
  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere  
With trouble brewing or  
Laughter in the air  
You can count on a friend  
Who's just tough enough  
And the song that's alive in the heart   
Of Jigglypuff  
  
Magical powers  
In the lush grass  
In the shade of Mt. Moon  
Make the song woo you  
The song soothes you  
The power of the melody moves you  
The sing attack grooves you  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jigglypuff! Jigglyyyypuuuuf, jigglyyy-yyy-yyy..."  
  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jiiiglypuuuuf, jigglyyyy..."  
  
The sing attack grooves you  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jigglyyyypuuuuf, jigglyyy-yyy-yyy..."  
  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jigglyyyypuuuf, jigglyyyyy..."  
  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jigglyyyypuuuuf, jigglyyy-yyy-yyy..."  
  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
"Jigglyyyypuuuf, jigglyyyyy... Jigglypuff!"  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, Togepi, Gary, Eevee and Pikachu were all asleep by now.  
Huh? Jigglypuff looked around at everyone asleep. Grrrrr... She inflated to nearly twice her size, then took the lid off the textaphone and proceeded to scribble on everyone's face.  
***  
  
Later on, as the sun was setting, Ash, Brock, Misty, Togepi and Pikachu woke up.  
Ash yawned. "AAAAAAAH!" He caught sight of Misty and Brock's faces.  
Jigglypuff strikes again. said Pikachu.  
"Hey, where'd Gary go?" asked Ash. "We never finished our match!"  
"Don't worry Ash," said Misty. "You'll get your chance again."  
"Come on," said Brock. "We can't sleep in this cave tonight!"  
  
They stepped out into the setting sunshine, and looked around.   
"Hey, you can see the town from here!" cried Ash.  
"We can get there before dark if we hurry," said Brock.  
"Well, let's go!" replied Ash, and started running. Misty, Brock and Pikachu followed, laughing.  
"Togi togi priiiiii!" chirped Togepi happily, enjoying her ride in Misty's arms.  
  
*music*  
  
Never know what's round the bend  
We go up the hill and down again  
And when there's trouble we'll get through  
We always have and we always do  
Nothing in the world  
Can bring us down, no not us  
Spread our little sunshine all around  
It's never enough  
  
All we wanna do is have a good time  
Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine  
All we want to do is celebrate  
Every time we've been together  
It's been great  
Lookin' for adventure big and small  
Just being with our friends like you  
Is all we wanna do  
  
All my friends are here with me  
And things are good as they can be  
Travel places near and far  
But home is always where we are  
Travelling the world is what we do  
Because everywhere we go there's   
Something new for us  
  
All we wanna do is have a good time  
Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine  
All we want to do is celebrate  
Every time we've been together  
It's been great  
Lookin' for adventure big and small  
Just being with our friends like you  
Is all we wanna do  
  
Do you wanna come along?  
(Just) be prepared for anything  
Get into the flow  
Get ready to go  
Get ready to spread your wings  
  
And all we wanna do is have a good time  
Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine  
All we want to do is celebrate  
Every time we've been together  
It's been great  
Lookin' for adventure big and small  
Just being with our friends like you  
Is all we wanna do  
  
All we wanna do is have a good time  
Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine  
All we want to do is celebrate  
Every time we've been together  
It's been great  
Lookin' for adventure big and small  
Just being with our friends like you  
Is all we wanna do  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Yahoo! That was fun! Now there's no excuse for not reviewin', 'coz the reviewin' system is up and runnin'!!!  



End file.
